Trouble with a Tengu
by ahbuggrit
Summary: Poor Leon has an unfortunate encounter with a mystical creature in D's pet shop. It results in much pain, some kissing, and an aeroplane trip to Japan.


**Trouble with a Tengu**

_**D's Pet Shop**_

'Are you all packed, Chris?' D asked the little seven-year-old blond boy. The boy nodded in response. 'Good.'

An older version of the boy, with longer hair, grunted. He picked up the heaviest of Chris' luggage and threw it into the back of the car.

'My god, Leon, would you handle your brother's personal property with a little more care?' D questioned with a look of disdain.

'Shut up,' the detective replied. He pulled a denim jacket out of the back of the car and put it on. Then he growled, 'hurry up. I don't want Chris to miss his plane.'

A pang hit Leon in the chest. God, he was going to miss the kid, but Chris would be better off with a proper family.

'…and Shuko and Juneri and Kanan and T-chan and Pon-chan. Goodbye everybody!' Chris waved from the backseat.

_**San Francisco Airport**_

'Goodbye Chris. Take care. And don't forget to write!' Leon told his younger brother, giving him a tight hug.

'Bye big bro! Bye Count! Don't fight!' Chris laughed as he went through the gates. Leon and D both watched the plane take off. Leon sighed and lit a cigarette. He looked over at D. The Count's eyes were unusually bright and he had that stupid, smug smile on his face. However, it seemed half-hearted to the detective.

'You coming?' Leon asked, stubbing his cigarette against the concrete.

D turned and smiled. 'Yes, my dear detective.' They walked towards the car.

_Would he ever stop with the "my dear detective" shit!_ Leon thought as they pulled out of the airport parking lot.

'It's going to be a little sad without Chris, don't you think Leon?' D asked.

'Yeah, well, Chris is better off with our aunt. And I'll see him at Christmas and Thanksgiving,' replied Leon. After a moment, he added, 'you're welcome to join me.'

'Why… thank you,' D said with a little surprise. Leon grunted.

_**The Police Station**_

'Hey Leon! Are you okay?' A voice from behind Leon called. It was Jill.

'Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, y'know?' He sighed. He'd worked five hours extra on overtime and four hours later he was back on the job.

'Yeah. Hey, how's Chris getting on?' Jill asked, sensing that Orcot needed to talk.

'He's getting on good. His relationship with Sam is better than ever and he's made some new friends,' Leon smiled a little, remembering the excitement in Chris' voice.

'How's the Count?' She asked, sipping some coffee.

'The Count? Same as ever,' he grunted.

'Hey! Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' Leon said, shrugging his shoulders.

_**D's Pet Shop**_

'Hey D!' Jill chirped. 'How're you?'

'Oh, hello Jill. I'm good, and you?' D welcomed Leon's partner.

'D, I'm fine. I haven't seen you in a while and I thought I'd say hello. Oh, and I bought these,' she said, pulling out a box of the finest German chocolate in the world.

'Oh my!' He gasped, his eyes (and mouth) watering. 'I'll make us some tea.'

As the water was boiling, D prepared the coffee table for some tea. Jill chatted with D as he did so. She paused.

'D, is there something wrong with Leon?' She asked, after a moment of hesitation. 'It's just, he seems so down at the moment.'

D smiled. 'I think he's just missing Chris.'

They were interrupted by shouting and the sound of something falling, followed by a large groan. D opened the door to find Leon Orcot groaning at the foot of the stairs, reeking of alcohol. Jill peeked a look outside.

'Oh my god, Leon! What the hell have you done to yourself?' She scolded him. She only got a groan in response.

'Jill, would you mind helping?' D asked apologetically, gesturing at Leon's bruised, drunken state.

'Sure, uh, no problem!' She smiled.

Together, they got Leon upright, half dragging him into the pet shop and onto the couch. Leon was talking quietly to himself, giggling occasionally.

'D, d'you need help with him?' Jill offered. The Count seemed very annoyed at Leon's drunken state. _Very_ annoyed. _What was up?_

'No thanks. It's fine.' D said through gritted teeth. 'Just tell the Chief that Leon isn't feeling well.'

'Okay. Sure, no problem,' she smiled, while in her head she thought _Leon is in big, __**big**__ trouble with D!_

'Yo! D! Any more beer?' Leon shouted out drunkenly. _Man, what was up with the Count? He was so uptight. Doesn't he know how to have fun?_ Leon thought.

The door of the pet shop opened and a tall sandy-haired, middle-aged man appeared. D attended to him and the man took home a Persian kitten for his daughter's birthday. However, when D turned to check on the detective, Leon was gone.

_**The back of the Pet shop**_

_This is one long corridor_, Leon thought, stumbling along the way. _And what weird noises too. Sounds like someone laughing, or a party or something._ But when he opened the doors he just saw some puppies. Behind another door he saw some birds and the next, some lizards and other animals. Leon began to feel woozy and his head hurt. _I'll just sit down in the next empty room._

Suddenly a door appeared, as if out of nowhere. It was a large door with huge handles. It was lavishly decorated, with feathery details around the edges and near the centre.

But Leon didn't notice any of this. He just opened it, and on seeing a long couch, he went in. It was dimly lit, but Orcot's eyes adjusted. _What's that in the corner? It's some kind of pole, or… or stand… or something._

It was a bird stand and on top of it sat the most magnificent bird Leon had ever seen. The feathers looked like a dark green that was almost black. It had a humongous beak, tainted red at the tip. It's legs however… they looked like those of a dogs, but covered in feathers.

The bird, sensing Leon, ruffled its feathers and something resembling a growl came from its throat. Leon walked over to pet the bird. As he put his hand out, the birds massive beak opened and bit Leon's fingers.

'**YEEOWCH!'** Leon roared in pain, shaking his hand in hope of easing the ache. His fingers hadn't been bitten off, but the bite was sore enough to draw blood.

'Shit. Shit, shit, shit,' muttered Leon, wincing in pain. _Wait, what is that?_ He heard something… footsteps. He looked up at the bird. It's eyes seemed… different, somehow. Before they were amber with flecks of hazel, but… now they were gold.

_I must be drunker than I thought. Eyes don't change colour. Do they?_

The bird opened its beak. Leon expected to hear a whistle or a squawk or something. He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

A faint hissing sound came out of the birds throat, much like a hoarse whisper. Leon's head felt dizzier than ever and his eyelids were heavy. His body felt more drained of energy than before. An uncomfortable floating feeling came about him, as if her wasn't aware of his body. Things seemed to be going in slow motion.

All of a sudden, the footsteps halted outside the door. _Shit, D'll kill me for disturbing his precious pet._ The door opened and the bird flew from its perch, through the exit and down the corridor.

'My, my, detective. What have you done?' D said in an almost sing-song voice. All D could hear was Leon's incoherent mumbling. 'Well as long as a spell wasn't cast upon you, you'll be fine,' D informed a dazed Leon. Leon passed out and slumped downwards.

D sighed. _Great. Now I've got to drag him to the front room __**and**__ catch Tengu-chan. Stupid detective._ D brought Leon to the front room. Leon woke with a start. Just as D was laying Leong on the couch, his footing slipped at the same time Leon pulled D towards him.

So now D was lying on top of Leon in an awkward position. It seemed like many moments had passed.

_What's up with Leon? Usually he'd have pushed me off by now,_ D wondered. D tried to get up, but Leon pulled him downwards, paused, and gave D a kiss on the nose. He started giggling and, without warning, pushed D off of him and fell asleep AGAIN!

_He… he just kissed me! On the nose, thankfully, but still!_ D couldn't explain the feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was tight and achy and very unsettling. _Oh no! She didn't… did she? _D ran down the corridor after the bird.

_**The Next Morning**_

When Leon came to, he had the mother of all headaches. His sight was blurry and his mouth was dry, fuzzy and tasted very stale. He sat up with extreme difficulty and looked around him. _Christ!_ He was still at D's shop!

He tried to stand up but found he couldn't.

'FUCK! Fuck, fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck!' Leon tried to shout, but it came out as a high-pitched wobbly wail.

'Oh, I see you're up.' D walked into the room. 'Leon, there's something I need -'

'**D! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?**' This time Leong could shout, but it came out really deep and gravely.

'My, my detective. Simmer down.' D was disdainfully to Leon. 'I will tell you in one moment.'

Leon tried to grunt but it came out as a girlish squeal. D tried to muffle his laughter.

D walked out of the room and came back with a bird on his arm.

'Hey, that's the bird I saw last night,' came from Leon in a fast-paced, energetic voice.

'Yes, well… um… ah… you see…'

'Spit it out!' (normal voice)

'You're cursed!' D spat out.

'Huh?'

'Don't worry. I called the department and explained to the Chief that you were very ill. I think he bought it,' D sighed.

'D, what are you talking about?' Leon glared, with a giggly-girl voice.

'You disturbed this bird. It isn't an ordinary bird.' D explained. 'This is a Japanese and Chinese mythical demon. In Japan, it appears as a bird of prey with human and animal features. It is known as "Tengu". When "Tengu" is written in kanji characters, in Chinese it means "dog-like demon". This is a Japanese Tengu.' D pointed at the bird. 'It has placed a curse on you for disturbing and insulting it last night. The curse makes you weaker and messes with your bodily functions, like you voice, for instance. Understood?'

'D, you're pulling my leg aren't you?' Leon tried to say in an accusatory tone, but it came out as a sorrowful wail. 'I just had too much to drink.'

'Oh really? Then explain why you kissed me last night? Hmm?' D questioned with a smug smile, enjoying the look on Leon's face. 'Or… maybe, you were letting your true feelings show?'

D placed his hand on Orcot's shoulder (creeping Leon out to no end). Leon's arm shot out and snaked around D's waist. Then Leon's arm pulled D down so D's torso was resting in Leon's lap, with Leon bending over him.

'You see?'

'This can't be happening!' Leon yelled (it actually came out as a yell this time). 'AAAHH! SHIT! SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL THE CHIEF?'

'It's fine. I'll call in and tell them you have a high fever and you should get a few days off,' D assured Leon.

Leon continued to act very, very weirdly for the rest of the day. At breakfast, he chewed his tea, swallowed brown bread (he almost chocked as a result), and ate the newspaper as well (D wasn't too happy). At lunch, he stuffed the cake down his pants (D was horrified), and poured the teapot full of boiling water in as well. Painful. To cool it off, D had to pour milk over the area, and Leon had to have a bath.

Leon even giggled when T-chan bit him on the arse. Even his expression was happy (T-chan wondered if the end of the world was coming).

It was one o' clock when Leon asked, 'Is there any way to lift the curse? Or does it wear off?'

_He asks that question NOW?_ D thought.

'Tengu-chan won't tell me. I should be able to find out soon.'

'Not soon enough,' an attempted grumble turned into a flirtatious giggle. Leon was disgusted. _When would this end? At least Chris wasn't here to see this.  
><em>

_**5:30pm**_

'Hey D!' Jill cheerfully called as she walked in the door. 'How's the patient? D? D?'

'Jill?' Leon asked in a sorrowful voice. He sat up, only to fall down.

'Hey, hey! Relax!' Jill anxiously rushed over to Leon. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm okay. Just feeling a little weak, y'know? I should be better soon.' Leon responded in a weak, wobbly voice.

'Leon, you sure? It's just your voice is gone all funny and your face is a bit flushed,' she put her hand to his forehead. 'And you're hot. I'll get you a glass of water.'

She disappeared though the doors. Leon felt his body move against his will. He stood up. Jill came out with the glass of water. Leon took the glass from her hand. He placed his hand around her waist, and the other on her back. He leant down and kissed her.

The kiss lasted for a millisecond. Leon's hands had begun to roam very quickly. Jill then jerked away and slapped Leon, extremely hard, on the cheek. Leon started giggling.

'**HOW DARE YOU!'** She screeched at Leon, just as D walked in.

'Oh dear. What has happened here?' He asked calmly.

'**HE KISSED ME AND THEN TRIED TO GEELL ME UP!'** Jill roared.

'Ha… Ha… Ha… She slapped me. Isn't she…' and Leon drifted off to sleep.

'Ah, um… Jill it would seem Leon must've mistaken you for a-a model like Heidi Klum and taken a chance,' D fabricated, nervous at the damage Jill could do to the shop. Then D triumphantly said, 'he must be very, um… feverish. Yes!'

'Whatever,' Jill growled. 'When do you think he'll come back to work?'

'In about a week or so,' D calmly said, while inside he was panicking. _I hope Jill doesn't destroy the shop._ 'Jill, it might be best if you don't come around till Leon's better. We wouldn't want you catching something from him.'

'Yeah, like his bad table manners,' Jill retorted. 'I'm sorry D. I shouldn't be taking anger out on you. See you soon, okay?' She marched out the door.

'You told her I thought she looked like Heidi Klum? Jill doesn't look anything like her! God, D! What were you thinking?' Leon whined, in an old man voice.

'I had to get rid of her somehow, didn't I?' D asked, with raised eyebrows. 'Besides, Jill is very good looking. He hair is very alike Ms. Klum's.'

Leon suddenly began doing cartwheels. D could hear him crying.

'And you're supposed to keep quiet for a whole plane trip,' D sighed, sounding frustrated. 'We'll have to come up with another plan.'

'D… (hic)… what WAH!… are you… (hic)… talking about?' Leon wailed.

'It turns out we have to go to Japan to lift the curse,' D said smiling.

'**WHAT?'** Leon squealed in a school-girl voice. 'Ja-Ja… Japan?'

'Well do you want to spend the rest of your days in a loony bin, kissing people? Hmm?' D smiled knowingly.

'YEAH!' Leon squealed, even though inside he was majorly pissed off.

_**San Francisco Airport**_

'Please take care of my pet. He sometimes gets jumpy and acts extremely odd. Often, he'll be happy and energetic one minute, and the next, he'll be quiet and depressed,' D smiled at the baggage handler.

'Sure thing, ma'am,' the guy said. 'What is it anyways?'

'Err… ah, a dog!' D exclaimed happily.

_D, I'll kill you for this_ was all 'the dog' Leon could think of. They'd argued back and forth all night. In the end, D's argument of 'the only explanation for your erratic behaviour would be if you were an excitable pet' won.

_**Tokyo Airport**_

'-Ladies and gentlemen, we'll soon be arriving at Tokyo airport. Please put on your seatbelts now. Thank you-' came out over the speakers.

D came off the plane feeling very happy. The aeroplane food had better than he hade expected. The chocolate mud cake after lunch was divine, but very heavy.

'Excuse me sir. Your pet is ready to be picked up. He is over there,' a young lady pointed D in the direction of Orcot's carrier case.

'Thank you!' Came from D as he walked over. 'Leon, I need you to stay quiet until you're in the car, okay?'

All D got was a sob in response.

D rented out a car for two days and then placed Leon's box in the car. As soon as they had driven out of city limits, D pulled over and let Leon out.

'Ahhh! Feels good to stretch,' Leon yawned, looking a little worse for wear.

'Leon, we must drive out to a place called "Kyoto". There are bamboo forests there and, in a particular spot, there is a shrine built in the Tengu's honour. We'll be there late this evening if traffic is light. Do you understand?' D turned to face Orcot.

Leon caught D's left house and placed his free arm around D's waist. He then began to dance the tango, humming the tune to himself.

'Leon, YOU CAN DANCE?' D asked incredulously. However he got no reply. Leon flew back into the car and fell asleep. Sarcastically, D muttered, 'gee, Leon, thanks for offering to drive. But don't trouble yourself, I'll do it. You lazy bum!'

And off they drove.

The drive went fairly smooth. Leon was so weak at this stage, all he could do was sleep. And groan. And burp. And comment on D's crummy driving (it was true, but still!).

They arrived in rural Kyoto around 11:00pm. Both were exhausted. Leon, so much that he had to lean on D. They walked for roughly an hour through the bamboo thicket. D seemed to know the way. Leon was too tired to care.

At 12:15am, D stopped. Leon looked up with a sorrowful expression on his face which was meant to be questioning. Then Leon began hopping, when he tripped and slammed into a bamboo pole. D winced, but at the same time, had to stifle back a laugh.

'What are you laughing at?' Leon said in a low, sultry voice. Then, in a giggly voice, 'why do I sound so weird? I don't sound how I want to!'

'Detective, please, sshhh!' D snapped, feeling irritated. Leon became subdued (even though there was a huge grin slapped on his face).

Five minutes later, D began walking, half-supporting half-dragging Leon. It seemed to Leon that they'd been walking forever. Then he saw a little stone hut. It was about nine inches in height and six inches in width.

'Leon, you need to place this,' D said, pulling a feather out from his sleeve, 'in the shrine and apologise. **Genuinely**apologise.'

Leon looked down at the stern face. He giggled, and said in a high-pitch voice, 'of course, D!' and squeezed D's arm. Inside, he was horrified and disgusted by how he was acting around D under this stupid curse.

Leon walked up to the tiny shrine, bowed and went down on his knees. He didn't scratch himself, burp, yawn or scoff at the stupidity of the situation. He bowed down again (from the waist), before leaning over and placing the feather in the opening of the shrine. He bowed down one more time and said 'I'm sorry.' There was such sincerity in his voice; it was like seeing a new side of the hot-headed detective.

D watched from a distance. He held up his arm and the Tengu bird, from his shop, flew up and settled on his arm.

'Thank you for your help,' he cooed, stroking the had of the bird. 'Even though I didn't ask of it, thank you. You can lift the curse now. Hopefully the detective has learned something. Goodbye.'

The Tengu flew upwards and disappeared into the bamboo thicket.

'D!' Leon ran up to D and hugged him. 'I think the curse has been lifted! Ha ha ha ha!'

'Good,' D smiled. 'Let's go back home. I can't wait to see how you explain to the Chief about your "illness". Oh, and to Jill about you **kissing** her,' he laughed.

'Oh shit.'

_**This was written in late 2007... so I would've been about fourteen. It's not great, but I had fun writing it.**_

_**Tengu: I researched a bit on it. I didn't do much else - I fabricated the rest.**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcome - please feel free to point out any spelling and grammar mistakes.**_


End file.
